1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an active matrix liquid crystal display apparatus using a thin-film transistor as an active element, there is one having a touch panel function. For example, in a liquid crystal display apparatus disclosed in JP-A 2007-95044 (KOKAI), a liquid crystal display panel also serves a touch panel function. Specifically, the liquid crystal display panel includes a first substrate and a second substrate that face each other through a liquid crystal layer. Further, on the first substrate, pixel electrodes, thin-film transistors connected with the pixel electrodes so that each transistor corresponds to each pixel electrode, scanning lines, and signal lines are provided. Furthermore, on the first substrate, X coordinate detection lines that are utilized to detect an X coordinate (a coordinate having an extending direction of the scanning lines as an axis) of a touch point, Y coordinate detection lines that are utilized to detect a Y coordinate (a coordinate having an extending direction of the signal lines as an axis) of a touch point, X coordinate detection electrodes arranged to be connected with the X coordinate detection lines, and Y coordinate detection electrodes arranged to be connected with the Y coordinate detection lines are provided. Moreover, on the second substrate, in addition to an opposed electrode provided to face the pixel electrodes, protruding contact portions are formed at positions corresponding to the X coordinate detection electrodes or positions corresponding to the Y coordinate detection electrodes. Here, the protruding contact portions are formed so that they do not come into contact with the X coordinate detection electrodes or the Y coordinate detection electrodes in a steady state and that they come into contact with the X coordinate detection electrodes or the Y coordinate detection electrodes when the second substrate is touched from the outside (by pressing force from the outside) to undergo flexural deformation. Additionally, when the protruding contact point comes into contact with the X coordinate detection electrode or the Y coordinate detection electrode, the X coordinate detection line or the Y coordinate detection line is charged with a common signal applied to the opposed electrode via the X coordinate detection electrode or the Y coordinate detection electrode. That is, in the liquid crystal display apparatus having the touch panel function, an X coordinate of a touch point is detected by detecting the X coordinate detection line charged with the common signal in the X coordinate detection lines, and a Y coordinate of the touch point is detected by detecting the Y coordinate detection line charged with the common signal in the Y coordinate detection lines.
However, in the liquid crystal display apparatus having the above-described touch panel function, a coordinate detection circuit that detects an X coordinate detection line charged with a common signal is formed separately from the liquid crystal display panel, and the X coordinate detection lines are individually connected with the coordinate detection circuit in accordance with each X coordinate detection line, resulting in a problem that connection terminals that are equal to the X coordinate detection lines in number are required to detect the X coordinate.
Further, likewise, a coordinate detection circuit that detects a Y coordinate detection line charged with a common signal is formed separately from the liquid crystal display panel, and the Y coordinate detection lines are individually connected with the coordinate detection circuit in accordance with each Y coordinate detection line, resulting in a problem that connection terminals equal to the Y coordinate detection lines in number are required to detect the Y coordinate.